The Guys
by Words are a Bewitching Venom
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Henry's relationship with the guys in his life (particularly Bae, Rumple, and Charming). Set in the same universe as Fall Desperation, but it is not necessary to read that first.
1. The Deal (GrahamHenry)

Making Deals

Graham/Henry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything unfortunately

Takes place after Emma was made deputy, and before Graham was killed (Between season 1 episode 5-7)

* * *

Graham stood at the bus stop tapping his foot. It had rained all week, puddles of water had gathered on the edges of the road, as well as on the sidewalk. Everything was wet and green, if it would stop raining every half hour it would be pleasant weather for camping.

He watched as the bus drove up the road stopping at the exact same place it had the day before. The more time he spent with Emma and Henry, the more strange things he began to notice. The yellow Storybook school bus pulled in the exact same spot it had for as long as he could remember. A little strange that it wouldn't stop half an inch back or a fifth of an inch forward. Still Graham could tell it hadn't, it had stopped exactly where the white line was painted, (come to think of it that was strange too, why had the line been painted?) not on the line, or a little behind it but exactly where it started. It was 12 seconds after 3:45 when it came to a complete stop, same as always, down to the second. Maybe Henry was onto something that no one else had noticed yet. Maybe he was coming up with this fairytale nonsense because of subtleties that he was picking up on that no one else was. After all how many school buses have you seen that always were on time down to the very second?

The doors flew open and children piled out. Some were dressed in the Storybrook Middle School uniform; white shirts, navy blue sweaters with white crest, black pants or plaid green and blue skirts, and black socks and shoes. Others wore the uniform for Storybrook High; white shirts, black blazers with white crest, khaki pants or skirts, navy socks and black shoes.

Henry saw Graham before Graham saw Henry. The dark headed 11-year-old made his excuses to the boys gathered around him and headed towards the sheriff. Unsurprisingly, like most of the flood of children running about he stepped in as many puddles as he could on his 40 foot journey. Graham leaned against the window of the shop he was standing in front of and wondered for a second about the survival instinct of children. When tracking, you often walked in streams, it helped mask your sent as well as your trail. It was much more likely that the children jumped in the water because they thought it was fun, and it annoyed their parents, but still, he found it interesting.

The boy walked to his side and leaned against the window, mimicking his posture.

"Hi Graham, what's up?"

"Your mother wanted me to talk to you."

He tried to be cautious of the words he spoke. Storybook may have been a small town, with little in the way of crime. Even so he had quickly learned that accusing, and taking sides led to unpleasant consequences more often than not. This was doubly true when speaking to a teenager, or preteen as the case may be (It was also true when speaking to a drunk, but that was a completely different situation.)

"What about?"

There was really no way to go about it delicately. It would sound like an accusation any way he said it, so he decided to just dive in head first.

"Regina says your haven't cleaned your room since Emma got here?"

"That's not usually a police matter."

"No, but she asked me to talk to you about it. Besides I'm not here as just the sheriff."

"You're in uniform." Henry let that matter drop with that. After a pause he continued. "So talk."

"Why won't you clean your room Henry?"

"Why should I? I know where everything is."

"Henry... Your mother has asked you to do it that should be enough of a reason. She holds meetings at the house sometimes."

Henry had obviously thought this a ridiculous excuse if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"She's not holding the meeting in my room is she?"

Graham rubbed his face. This was going nowhere. The boy wasn't accepting excuses, nor did he seem inclined to honor a request from his mother. As far as he knew Henry had always been a stubborn child, but had always picked his battles wisely. No child liked cleaning their rooms, and to be honest not many adults enjoyed cleaning either. Henry had been no exception to this rule, and he had never rushed when asked to do something as dreadful as what was facing him. He had also never flat-out refused, going so far as to tell Regina 'no' directly to her face.

"Come on Henry, there has to be something behind this. You never liked cleaning your room before, but you never outright refused before either."

"It's my room, I'm the one who lives in it, and I shouldn't have to clean it if I don't want to."

"It might be your room, but it's Regina's house."

"Actually it's not, Mr. Gold owns it."

"And your mother pays rent."

"So if I pay her rent I don't have to clean it?" The boy stood up straight, no longer leaning against the window, and turning 90 degrees to face Graham

"Henry." Graham sighed; this wasn't going like he hoped it would.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me, last time I checked it wasn't against the law to not clean your room."

Graham looked taken aback at the boy's attitude. He searched for a quick end to the argument he was losing to an 11-year-old. He knelt in front of Henry, he too stood straight and turned to face in the opposite direction, so they were both facing one another. He knelt down and placed his hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Henry I'll make you a deal." Gold, who had been walking towards his shop, stopped behind Graham, listening in to his conversation. Graham wasn't sure why the older man was interested in the conversation, but he certainly wasn't going to try to shoo away his landlord. Even though the man was years to his senior, and walked with a limp, he still intimidated Graham, who like most people in the town did his best to avoid the man.

"What?" The boy was suspicious of his offer.

"If you clean your room...I'll make sure Regina lets you hang out with Emma for a whole week."

"No way! I already see Emma; mom can't watch me all the time." Mr. Gold felt his lips twitch, he was amused by Henry's refusal of Graham's deal.

"How about... A camping trip, the weather is supposed to clear up soon?" Henry hesitated at this, and replied in kind.

"How about going camping for this whole weekend, and 20 dollars."

"Deal" Graham agreed without thinking, shaking the young boys hand when he held it out.

"That was a good deal Mr. Mills" Mr. Gold decided to comment (although privately he thought Regina should be able to get the boy to clean his bedroom without enlisting outside help; and certainly without bribing the boy.)

"I know" Henry smiled up at him "and it doesn't even have to stay clean, as soon as I'm finished it can go back to however I want it."

Graham groaned, Henry smiled, and Gold laughed(there was one good reason you didn't bribe children) surprising everyone.

"Maybe I can get a better deal out of him next time.'

"Perhaps, but by then he'll be well aware of how you make deals, so you'll have to be a bit more careful when negotiating."

"I will be, by Mr. Gold" with that the boy was off, completely satisfied with what he had gotten out of the transaction.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm not one for long author's notes, so this will probably be the longest one (and possibly the only one) I will post for this fic. I do have a few important things to say however.

1) I will do my best to add a new chapter every Saturday. I make no promises, especially as we near the end of my school year, and much of my time will be consumed with state standard testing, end of course exams, and finals.

2) If you would like me to write a specific ideal, (a) specific character(s) please PM me or review with your preferences.

3) Some chapters will have corporal punishment in them. Specifically the spanking of a male child by a male adult. I will place warnings at the beginning of each chapter that contains spanking or talk of spanking. If this in some way offends you please do not read that chapter. Each chapter is only loosely linked, and in no specific order. So if you do not like some element in that chapter then don't read it!

Thanks for reading, review please.


	2. Spinning (RumBaeHenry)

Spinning

Rumple/Bae/Henry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, unfortunately.

Slightly AU. Takes place a few months after Neal comes to Storybrook.

**AN:** None of my fic's will have Tamara in them. I don't like the ideal of Neal being engaged, and I certainly do not like that _'lady'. _So for the purpose of all my fics Neal is single, unless I specifically state that he is dating Emma.

* * *

When Rumpelstiltskin was 12 years old, his father kicked him out of the house. The older man was a farmer with 4 sons, all big and bulky from years of farm work; all of them except Rumple. Rumple looked like his maternal grandfather, small, delicate, with little in the way of muscle mass. He simply could not do the laborious task his drunken father demanded of him. He was quite the deal maker though, and sometimes, if he was lucky, he could sell an animal for twice what it was worth at market. That didn't seem to be enough for his father though, nothing Rumpelstiltskin did was ever enough. On the day of his 12th birthday Rumple's father told him that the cost of feeding and clothing him was more than he was worth. Two hours later Rum found himself out the door, with nothing more than the clothes on his back, and a single brass piece that a kind woman at the market had given to him the day before. If he was savvy, he might manage a single meal from the coin.

He had been walking about four hours when he bumped into the man. It was almost dark out; Rumple was tired, hungry, and a bit frightened. He had absolutely nowhere to go. The only thing he had to his name was the one bronze piece, Rum had saved it despite being hungry. He would be much hungrier later. Rumple was walking through a village; staring at the ground, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the situation he was in. He had thought it rather rude when the man bumped into him, not that he was about to say anything to the man. He may have been looking at the ground, but chances were that the man had seen him, and just choose not to move. He found himself regretting his hasty judgment when he stared up a few inches up into the face of an elderly man, an elderly man who was clearly blind.

"I beg your pardon sir." He apologized more for the unfair misjudgment, than running into him.

"Nonsense boy, how were you to know? You shall detest calling me sir, for I am no knight." The man was exceedingly strange.

"Now, come with me dearest child."

"Excuse me? Why should I follow you?" He winced a bit at how rude it sounded. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to regret asking. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for unwanted children to go missing, and a harmless old crippled, like the man in front of him, would make a perfect lure.

"You will be coming with me, to my home. I will teach you many things there. I will teach you about life, I will teach you how to make the best bargains, I will teach you about strategy, and how to play chess. I will also teach you my trade, spinning. One day you will find comfort in the motions of it. One day you will pass it on to your child and grandchild so all of you may find happiness in it too.

He had never known why he followed Yoshi that day. It was utterly naïve to follow a man who gave an answer like that back to his home, he was lucky he had though. The man had never spoken one lie to him. Yoshi had done all he had promised that night. He had taught Rumple about life, and how we each have to make the best of what we had. He had taught the boy haw to barging like he never had before. They had spent countless nights together learning strategy over a chess board. He had taught the young boy to spin like no one else could. As time went on and Rumple grew older, and had a child of his own, life got more complicated. The spinning lessons that Yoshi gave him became a comfort, just as the man had told him they would. The motions became mechanical with years of practice, he barely needed to think of what he was doing, instead letting his mind wonder while his hands were occupied.

Bae was 10 and a half when he first ask his father to allow him to spin. At first Rumple had been nervous. His son was still young, and could hurt himself on the spindle, or get a splinter stuck in his finger. Bae was nothing if not persistent though; he would ask every day, sometimes he would ask twice a day. Rumple always refused, he wouldn't risk his son getting hurt. It was a Wednesday when Rumple caught the boy trying to spin on his own. His son's movements were clumsy, and awkward; learned from sitting and watching his father spin for hours. Rumple had sat down next to his son, and fed a fresh bit of fiber to the wheel. He had placed his large calloused hands over his son's smaller, more delicate ones. They had spent hours at the spinning wheel, until long after sun fall. Neither of them spoke a word the entire day. Before they fell asleep that night Bae could spin too. He could see in his son's eyes how he enjoyed the work. Like his father he found it calming. Perhaps if they tightened down the budget this year they could afford to get a new wheel.

It was almost 1:30 Saturday afternoon when Bae walked into his father's shop. They had both been trying to reform the relationship between them. Henry had found it easy to form a bonds with his large, strange family. To the young boy Regina was still mom, and Emma was Ma. Bae had become dad instantly, from the moment Henry had found out who he was. Charming, and Snow were Grandpa, and Grandma, respectively. Rumple had become Papa quickly, and he had begun calling Belle Grandma in private, although due to her memory loss no one thought it would be a good idea to call her that in front of her. None of the other members of the family found it quite so easy to bond to one another though. Wouldn't it be nice to still be a kid?

Bae stood at the opened door, looking into the back room. The shop had been closed that day, and the two occupants of the room obviously hadn't heard him come in. His father sat in a wooden chair next to a similar one that Henry sat in. The spinning wheel was turning at a steady rate, the fibers gliding in smoothly, and coming out as string. The way his father made it look, one would think that it was the easiest thing in the world to do; something that required no effort at all. Henry was encased in Rumple's arms, one on the left side of Henry, the other reaching around his right side. The older man's hands laid on top of Henry's, carefully guiding them. The phone rang suddenly, loudly startling everyone. The two at the wheel had been lost in their own world; Bae had been lost watching them. Rumple stood, and walked over to the phone, telling Henry to wait a moment while he answered the phone. Neither Rumple, nor Henry had realized Bae was in the room yet.

He smiled as he watched Henry begin spinning on his own, while Rumple was busy. He would have done the same at Henry's age. His son was entirely too stubborn for his own good. To be fair though, the boy didn't have a chance when it came to stubbornness. It was a family trait that he had inherited from both his mother's and his father's side. Henry's hands faltered, the wheel turning at an awkward rate, and the fibers becoming tangled. Bae took several silent steps forward, and pulled gently up on his son's upper arm. Henry stood silently as requested by the gesture. Bae sat on the solid wooden chair that his son had occupied just moments before. Once he was settled he pulled Henry on top of him, so that the boy was sitting on his lap. Over the few months Bae had been in Storybrook he had quickly discovered that his son loved to cuddle. Henry would deny it until he was blue in the face, but it didn't change the fact that if they were alone together, Henry would often snuggle into his side, or sit on his lap. Bae sat up straight, and guided his son's hands with his own. Carefully mimicking his father's motions from so long ago.

Rumpelstiltskin hung up the phone, and turned around to face his grandson. He could clearly hear the wheel turning, a sure sign that his grandson had never stopped spinning. There was absolutely no chance that the boy had waited, as Rumple had told him to. The enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. When he turned he was somewhat surprised to see Bae in the room. The sight brought tears to his eyes. Henry sat on his father's lap, both utterly silent, while Bae taught the boy to spin. A stray thought brought a smile to his face. It was a fulfillment of the first prophecy Yoshi had ever told him. It was the last to come true. By teaching his son to spin he had thought not only the one boy, but also the other boy who his son was teaching. It brought him happiness to see his children so content. Both of the younger members of the family were happy spending time together. As he walked over to sit in the chair he was previously occupying he acknowledged that he owed Yoshi more than he could have ever repaid.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
